


Leave The Light On

by KatieHavok



Series: Breeding Lilacs [39]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth Control, F/M, First Time, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Late Night Conversations, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Tina Goldstein, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Strip Tease, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: It’s late enough for the building to be dark when he finally arrives, prompting him to hesitate on the curb before cautiously approaching the brownstone. Newt casts a careful Disillusionment charm to sneak past the landlady’s apartment, nimbly avoiding the groaning twelfth step before arriving at the familiar double doors.





	Leave The Light On

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!

*

It’s late enough for the building to be dark when he finally arrives, prompting him to hesitate on the curb before cautiously approaching the brownstone. Newt casts a careful Disillusionment charm to sneak past the landlady’s apartment, nimbly avoiding the groaning twelfth step before arriving at the familiar double doors. His eyes slip closed once he’s there, taking a slow series of breaths until his hands are steady.

He knocks softly and in the moments before the door is opened, indulges in the inherent thrill of seeing her.

Tina smiles at him from across the berth before reaching for him, tangling their fingers together as he shuffles into the apartment. Newt sets down his case and unwinds his scarf with a peck to Tina’s cheek before she takes him into her arms.

“Welcome back,” she whispers between kisses, her soft lips pulling him out of his shell and reminding him of his essential humanity until he reluctantly pulls away to lean his forehead against hers, spreading his hands over the small of her back.

“And quite the welcome it is,” he murmurs warmly.

She smiles up at him, a true Tina grin, simultaneously impish and pure. “I was just about to go to bed,” she murmurs while carding her fingers through his sea-tousled hair, and he only now notices that she’s still wearing her work outfit: a plain white middy blouse and black trousers. “You should come with me. I bet you’re tired of camp beds by now.”

Newt steadily looks down at her, imagining her warm weight in his arms for the duration of the night, wondering how she’d look in the pale light of dawn, eyes heavy, hair sleep-mussed, kissing his cheek before murmuring a greeting. There’s a potentially more _meaningful_ invitation hidden in her words as well, something they’ve made no secret of feeling, and he touches the tip of his nose to hers before exhaling slowly.

“All right,” he agrees, and kisses her forehead before disengaging, flicking the Muggle-Worthy latch on his suitcase to retrieve his pajamas and hygiene case. Tina is beaming at him when he straightens, taking his hand to lead him into the bedroom.

*

Queenie has long since moved out to be with her Jacob, and Newt looks longingly at Tina’s double bed before reaching for his waistcoat and bow tie, deeming them safe enough to remove as she walks into the magically-expanded wardrobe. She returns carrying something blue and slinky, and Newt gulps when she smirks at him.

“You can go first,” Tina tells him, inclining her head toward the door and the bathroom beyond. “I’ll wait here until you get back.”

Newt mumbles agreement before gathering his pajamas and fleeing. He’s halfway across the living room when he realizes he’s left his kit behind, halting his shambling forward motion to roll his eyes at himself. Pivoting smartly on his heel, he pushes through the bedroom door and opens his mouth to explain himself, perhaps ease the tension with an awkward joke, only for the words to stall on his lips.

Tina’s back is to him, and he’s treated to the sight of her slender but strong shoulders and shapely arms as she tosses aside her blouse. He hastily looked away when she turns with a smirk, but not before catching a glimpse of her breasts, high and round and encased in filmy pink. He stares at her feet as his face heats from within, the purpose of his return forgotten when she reaches for the placket of her trousers, thoughtfully fingering the silvery buttons.

“Are you going to stand there and stare?” Tina sounds distinctly amused, and Newt jerks his head up to find her _smiling_ at him, her gaze soft. “Or are you going to help me out of these clothes?”

He’s moving before he realizes it, stepping into her space to set a hand into the notch at the small of her back, the other landing on the high waist of her trousers. Newt shivers inwardly at the conflicting texture of silk and fine wool, hearing the rasp of his calluses when he slides his fingers over her camisole before finding her eyes.

“You don’t wear a corset.” It comes out sounding thick and slow, and he winces before looking away. She giggles and gently turns his face to hers.

“No. I gave them up a few years ago. Besides, anything that gets me out the door in the morning quicker is a good thing.” Newt nods in feigned understanding as his eyes tug his head down, goggling at the ripe thrust of her breasts before returning to her face. “I don’t wear stockings, either.”

Newt swallows hard when she reaches around herself to take his hands, easing them to the fly of her slacks. She answers his searching look with a nod, and he squeezes his eyes shut while pushing her buttons through their buttonholes, his hands sliding over her hips and rear as she wiggles to kick her slack aside. A cautious brush over her back reveals an unbroken expanse of satin, and he risks a quick glance downward, inhaling sharply.

“No step-ins, either.” His voice sounds rougher and deeper to his own ears, but he can’t find it in him to care. Tina answers with her lips pressed against the edge of his jaw, making no secret of inhaling his scent as she turns in his arms.

“Queenie introduced me to drawers when I wouldn’t stop complaining about how itchy my undergarments made me during stakeouts.” She hums in gentle encouragement when he tentatively cups her bottom before squeezing it, his fingers gliding over the same peach-pink satin covering her upper half. “I’ve worn them ever since.”

He tips his head back to allow her access to his neck, encouraging her to press her shapely lips the length of his throat. She fingers the buttons on his shirt before opening them, one at a time, and he closes his eyes while slipping his hands beneath the hem of her camisole. The skin covering her back is warm and incredibly smooth, and he smiles to himself when it pimples into goosebumps beneath his calloused fingers.

Tina traces the outline of his navel with delicate fingertips before lowering his braces and pushing his shirt off his shoulders. It falls in a whisper of cotton as she kisses his chest and throat before brushing her lips over his ear. “Did you get that thing we talked about last time you were here?” she breathes, inspiring a shiver as he turns his head to kiss her temple.

Newt has to moisten his lips before he can speak. “Yes,” he tells her, “and I’ll have you know that I suffered my brother the _entire_ time I was in England for it.”

She presses the lobe of his ear between her teeth, making him hiss as she traces the waistband of his trousers with casual fingers. “Worth it, I think,” she muses and kisses the tender skin behind his ear before transferring her mouth to his neck. “Do you have it here with you now?”

He exhales shakily before kissing her, the pull of her lips irresistible as he tugs her closer, stepping into her until their bodies are flush. “I have it,” he says presently, sucking the hinge of her jaw until she gasps. “It’s even here in this very room, in my bag.”

Eyes gleaming, her hand slides down his front to cup him through his trousers. He holds his breath when she looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes, wearing a small, hopeful smile as she squeezes experimentally. “Did you think you’d get to use it during this visit?”

Newt decides to be completely honest. “No.” She blinks and he leans in to kiss her again, speaking against her lips. “But...perhaps I hoped.”

Tina smiles as she teasingly pops the buttons of his fly, parting coarse fabric to dip a finger inside, rubbing his length. He shivers beneath her touch as she presses her breasts against him rhythmically until he catches on and hooks his fingers beneath her camisole. She hums and kisses him approvingly when he tosses it aside before sliding his hands through the dip of her waist to her front, dusting over the slight curve of her creamy stomach, the cage of her ribs to her breasts, which he covers with his palms. He gently hefts them before flicking his thumbs over her nipples and is rewarded with a broken sigh.

She slips her other hand into his trousers, and Newt bites his lip when she grasps him through his underwear, squeezing lightly before shoving the fabric past his hips. Tina skims her knuckles over his stomach and ribs with a pleased sigh, lightly fingering each scar and cluster of freckles before pushing his underwear down.

Newt kicks his clothes aside with a bit of awkward maneuvering, sinking into her mouth as she strokes him until he’s too far gone to be embarrassed by the fact that he’s standing before her in nothing save his socks.

Smooth, slender fingers circle his wrist, interrupting his reverie, and Tina guides his hand to her bottom while confidently meeting his eyes. “Get these off me,” she murmurs, “and we’ll go to bed.”

He nods before sinking into a slow crouch, kissing her neck and chest wetly. She has a mole on each breast and he kisses each in its turn, tasting them curiously before dragging his lips across her skin. Tina gasps raggedly when he flicks her nipple to a point before sucking it into his mouth, releasing it with a wet sound to move lower. He lathers her quivering stomach with kisses before pressing his lips to the waistband of her drawers, flicking his eyes up to her face as he slides his fingers beneath them.

“You’re sure?”

Tina soothingly pets his hair. “Take them off,” she repeats in a tone of unmistakable command, “then take me to bed.”

Newt kneels in supplication as he peels her underwear off, pressing his lips to each inch of exposed skin before revealing more. She squirms against him, threading her fingers through his hair and murmuring encouragement as he peppers her hips and thighs, dragging the filmy fabric down her legs. She kicks them away when his fingers brush her ankle, and he straightens as her hips sway _forward_ , his hands coming to rest lightly on either side of her thighs.

She smiles down at him as he dips his tongue into the cup of her navel, scratching lightly at his scalp when he covers her center with one hand, pressing his lips to the hollow her hips. Tina nods in answer to his interrogatively raised eyebrow, sighing in pleasure when he crooks his fingers to stroke her, finding her unexpectedly wet, already slick with yearning. He muffles his pleased gasp in her skin, delighting in the way she trembles as he touches her.

Tina widens her stance and rests her hands on his shoulders, breathing in deep, shaky draws when he focuses on her core. Newt slowly curls his hand, brushing her outer lips until she shivers before dipping into her moisture to spread it around. Newt cups her to kiss the damp spot just above the heel of his palm before slipping two fingers inside, carefully pressing them in as his thumb circles the silky bud of her clit.

Her heat soaks into his fingers as he pleasures her, his thumbs and fingers working in tandem until she clutches at his head, her thighs trembling. She moans his name, and he withdraws his fingers to suck them clean before parting her with his thumbs. He takes a long moment to admire her sex, blush-pink and glistening with moisture, the pearl of her clit swollen and enticing, before dragging his tongue over her, making her whine. He finds and holds her gaze to end with a flourish, swirling around her before wetly kissing the folds guarding her entrance.

“You should probably get it now,” Tina mumbles hoarsely, pushing her fingers through his hair to pet the nape of his neck.

Sudden nerves cause a tremor to work through him. Newt presses his forehead into her stomach to catch his breath, delighting in her happy coos before standing to embrace her. They wrap around each other in a kiss as they stumble toward her bed, where Newt is careful to lay her down before reclaiming her mouth in a tangle of seeking hands and limbs.

Tina lightly rakes her fingernails over his stomach to take him in hand, squeezing and stroking. Newt breaks the kiss with a ragged gasp to watch her hands as she presses her lips to his jaw. A murmured spell and suddenly her grip on him is slick, inspiring a thin moan when she smirks in triumph.

She squeezes again until he’s reminded of what she had asked and where they intend this to go. His hand shakes when he reaches for his hygiene pouch, rummaging inside to pull out a small, unassuming metal container.

“Is that it?” Tina asks, temporarily halting her ministrations to watch him pry off the lid, tipping the filmy contents into his hand. It doesn’t look like much but she shares a warm, slow smile with him, stretching to kiss his mouth. “Was it expensive?”

Newt handles it delicately, encouraging her to squeeze and stroke him a few more times before reaching for his length. “Nowhere near as costly as a child would be,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to her temple as he unrolls the sheath onto himself. It’s a snug fit, and he exhales shakily before murmuring his own lubricating spell, careful to spread it all over.

Tina hastens to help, stroking him sensually with one hand while reaching between her legs with the other. She’s trembling before long, lips parted when she hauls him in, pulling him over her as she lays back on the pillows. She drapes her legs over his when he reaches between them, taking himself in hand to line them up. Body trembling, he searches her face carefully for any hint of a doubt before kissing her.

“I want you to do it,” she murmurs against his lips, stroking his side. “Please make love to me, Newt.”

He finds her magnificent dark eyes when he brings them together, spreading his hand over her chest as he takes his time pushing into her. She rocks her head back with a gasp and a sigh, eyes closing, lips tugging into a blissful smile when he sinks home, filling her, holding himself still as she trembles beneath him, allowing her a chance to adjust.

Her eyes open when she lifts her hands to cup his cheeks, and she kisses him until he’s breathless while pressing her hips up and into his, encouraging him to move.

Their kiss fragments and breaks apart when he begins to rock them together, steadily seeking and finding their rhythm. She moans with his first truly _deep_ thrust, dragging her fingers through his hair and scratching at his back as he kisses her throat, again and again, drinking in the sounds he wrings from her as her willowy limbs hold him close. He skims his lips along her jaw before initiating eye contact, fumbling for her hand to press their palms together when she breathes his name, her focus spiraling ever inward as he watches.

She sinks her fingernails into the flange of his hip as she arches beneath him, making low keening sounds. Tina’s hand transfers to his shoulder where her fingers clench, dissolving into breathy moans, anchoring herself to him as she unfurls. She pulses where he’s sunk into her, gentle spasms that tease his own end until he stops fighting it, his hips jolting forward when he growls before kissing her, gasping into her mouth.

Tina strokes his skin as he trembles in her arms, the spent heat in their blood gradually ebbing away. He takes a moment to bask in the afterglow, balming her skin with kisses before grasping the condom at its base and carefully withdrawing. A muttered spell vanishes the mess, another cleans the sheath, and Newt carefully levitates it into its tin before taking Tina into his arms.

She kisses his neck with a smile before tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder, soothingly stroking his stomach. “Well, we know it worked,” Tina says, sighing happily. “I saw you clean up the…” She gestures toward the tin, blushing delicately as Newt drops a kiss on her temple.

“No children for us,” he agrees easily. “At least, not yet.” He slides her a carefully hopefully look, relieved when she grins and pushes his hair out of his eyes.

“It’ll happen as soon as you find the nerve to make an honest woman out of me.” Tina cups his cheek, speaking into his eyes.

Newt swallows hard, nervously digesting this before kissing her forehead.

“Soon,” he promises, and that seems to satisfy her. Still smiling, she drapes herself over his chest, closing her eyes as he cards his fingers through her hair.

*

**Author's Note:**

> So: historical birth control. Up until the 1950s, our understanding of how reproduction worked on the _female_ side of things was woefully understudied. We simply didn't know that hormone supplementation in the form of birth control pills was _possible_ , and so using that footnote as my framework, I _do not_ believe that wizards had any birth control potions or the like. A basic understanding of biology is a human thing, whether they're magical or not.
> 
> Condoms, on the other hand, have been around in one form or another for centuries. The 20th century saw condom manufacturing, durability and comfort increase by leaps and bounds, and so I went into this with the mental framework that a _magical_ condom would 1.) be made of the standard lambskin, but 2.) have various charms woven into it to prevent rupture or leak, especially at the seams (which were sewn by hand) where they were historically most prone to breakage, and 3.) not impede physical sensation for either participant.
> 
> Oh, and condoms were intended to be reused back then. _Yeah._
> 
> Thanks to @quillandsaber for help with the historical end of things, and as always to @kemara for advice, encouragement and beta-reading. Any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
